


Ororo: Before the (snow) Storm

by AetherBunny



Series: Classic X-Men (Titles) [5]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men-Apocalypse
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jubilee! Jubilee! Jubilee! Wake up!” Oro burst into her friend's room...“It snowed last night!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something little and cute with the girls and snow (because it's dang hot here).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And you know, just because I don't ship it doesn't mean you can't *wink wink* so this is only gen if you want it to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ororo: Before the (snow) Storm

**Author's Note:**

> The actual X-Men title of course being Ororo: Before the Storm

“Jubilee! Jubilee! Jubilee! Wake up!” Oro burst into her friend's room. When the other girl didn't move Oro climbed in bed beside her.

 

“What? Huh? Oro? What time is it?” Jubilee rolled to better see her friend and brushed the messy curls from her face.

 

“I don't know, early. But guess what?”

 

“What?” She mumbled.

 

“It snowed last night!”  
  


“Ugh.”  
  


“Jubilation Lee don't ugh me. Get up we're going outside!”

 

“But it's warm and nice in here, and there are so many soft blankets.” She tried to wrap herself up even more but Oro was having none of it.

 

“Please, please!”

 

“Go wake somebody else up!”

 

“But I want to go outside with _you_!” the whine sounded silly coming from the usually cool collected Oro. “I've never seen snow I didn't make myself.” she added a little quieter. There was a deep sigh beside her.

 

“Okaaaaay.”

 

“Yes!” Oro was back out of bed and over to the window while Jubilee got ready to go out.

 

The pair looked a little silly out on the back porch. Still groggy Jubilee in boots, an oversize sweatshirt, a hat and mittens, and elated Oro barefoot and in only her pajamas. The latter had gone out to the top of he stairs to look out at the feet of sparkling snow that covered the grounds. Her friend shuffled over to join her. They stood there for a minute or so in the early morning quiet.

 

“It's beautiful, isn't it? I just wanted to see it before everybody came out to play in it. We can go back inside if you want.”

 

“Please.”

 

“I'll make you some hot coco and you can get the blankets and we can watch MTV until everybody else is awake?”  
  
“That sounds perfect, and you know that I love you, but I'm going to make the coco.”

 

“Yeah, that's probably a better idea...”

 

A short time later both girls were snuggled up in a blanket nest on the floor in one of the living rooms. The coco was just right, the TV was low to not draw too much attention, and Jubilee was all but asleep again. Oro was not too far behind her, but she at least finished her coco. They were awoken several hours later by Pete wiggling his way under the blankets.

 

“Who wants to go out and play in the snow?” He stage whispered after getting completely settled.

 

“Can we have a snowball fight?” Oro asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

 

“You bet, I get Jean.”

 

“Which means by default you also get Scott and his terrible arm, so we'll take Kurt.” Jubilee negotiated as she scooted to snuggle against him. “You're so warm.”

 

“It's one of my many charms, now come on we're gonna go get really cold.” He nudged at her with his elbow.

 

“Right now? But there are so many blankets here?”

 

“Not going to work, you tried that one on me earlier.” Oro was already up and out of those blankets.

 

 

Several hours later six wind-chapped mutants and their mugs of coco were in an even larger blanket nest, and there was a pretty impressive igloo out in back. Jubilee was warm again at last, squeezed into the middle wrapped in another blanket of her own.

 

“Jubilee, guess what?” Oro asked from beside her.

 

“What?”

 

“It's so warm here and there are so many soft blankets!” She teased.

 

“Ugh!” was all she got back.

 

 

 


End file.
